


You Could Help, It Wouldn't Be That Hard [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Friendship, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's just leaving for the day – a half-hour later than she's supposed to, pretty good all things considered – when she notices Ellen waiting in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Help, It Wouldn't Be That Hard [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You could help, it wouldn't be that hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80755) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



> Lightning podfic -- un-beta'ed. (I seem to be on an Anna kick...) Happy Ladies' Day!

[Link to download/stream podfic here.](https://app.box.com/s/yb4gvthjqi46vtk4tznkbrwueshg5yet)

[Download from the audiofic archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-could-help-it-wouldnt-be-that-hard)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 **Music Credits:** "If I Had $100000000," Barenaked Ladies, on _Gordon_.


End file.
